1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to towing devices and more specifically it relates to a dial ball mount for a trailer hitch. The dial ball mount can be used with different types of trailer hitches for towing most boats, utility trailers and small or medium camping trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous towing devices have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to be used for towing one particular type of trailer at one time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.